


Endless

by Frostales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Love, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Science Fiction, Time Travel, you did't see that coming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostales/pseuds/Frostales
Summary: "La strinse tra le braccia mentre il corpo di Madeline spariva, dissolvendosi in minuscole particelle luminose che volavano verso l'alto, scomparendo non appena toccavano l'affresco che adornava il soffitto della sala." *A cosa può arrivare una coppia di innamorati pur di stare insieme? Costruire una macchina per viaggiare nello spaziotempo? Inseguirsi per secoli lungo l'asse temporale del nostro mondo? C'è solo un modo per scoprirlo.





	

La strinse tra le braccia mentre il corpo di Madeline spariva, dissolvendosi in minuscole particelle luminose che volavano verso l'alto, scomparendo non appena toccavano l'affresco che adornava il soffitto della sala.

Sospirando Marcel si alzò in piedi e si liberò finalmente della scomodissima parrucca bianca che aveva dovuto indossare da quando era diventata di moda tra i nobili dell'epoca così da non destare sospetti, quindi si affrettò a percorrere i grandi saloni della villa fino a che non si ritrovò fuori. Attraversò incurante lo strato di fango che lo separava dal vecchio capannone nel bosco, dove ai servitori non era mai stato permesso entrare, e solo una volta entrato si fermò. Un telo impolverato ricopriva il gigantesco veicolo che lo aveva portato fin lì e che aveva custodito gelosamente sapendo che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto utilizzarlo nuovamente.

Nonostante sapesse che in meno di due giorni avrebbe rivisto la sua amata l'angoscia che provava a non averla più con sé gli schiacciava il petto come un macigno.

Aveva conosciuto Madeline quando aveva appena iniziato a lavorare nell'azienda di suo padre. Prima o poi avrebbe ereditato l'attività familiare, e per farlo era necessario che ne conoscesse bene il funzionamento, inoltre era un ingegnere di prim'ordine, e il suo contributo era estremamente gradito. Lei lavorava già lì da un anno, Responsabile della progettazione nel settore elettronico.

Era stato amore a prima vista, un sogno ad occhi aperti, fino a che i loro genitori non l'avevano scoperto.

Il padre e la madre di Marcel erano contrari perché avevano già preso accordi per il matrimonio del figlio. Avrebbe dovuto sposare la nipote del loro principale partner in affari per rafforzare l'azienda. Il padre di Madeline, invece, pensava semplicemente che la figlia meritasse più di un ricco bamboccione.

Ostacolati persino dai loro più cari amici, i due non si erano dati per vinti. Lei aveva ideato una macchina e un microchip collegati tra loro che sfruttavano le più recenti tecnologie dei viaggi nel tempo. Il microchip andava impiantato nel suo corpo, ed era collegato alla macchina in modo che fosse sempre possibile rintracciarla. E lui aveva costruito il tutto di nascosto.

Se non potevano stare insieme in quell'epoca, lo sarebbero stati in un'altra.

Così avevano iniziato il loro viaggio. Nell'istante in cui lei si era impiantata il microchip nel braccio il suo corpo aveva iniziato a dissolversi in minuscole particelle luminose che erano poi sparite. Terrorizzato, Marcel era corso al veicolo per il viaggio spaziotemporale. Nel quadro comandi c'erano pochissimi pulsanti perché tutta la calibrazione veniva fatta dal chip. Lui aveva dovuto semplicemente sedersi, accendere la macchina e premere il pulsante di avviamento.

In un lampo di luce si era ritrovato in un tempo che non conosceva, disperso in una foresta e completamente da solo, ma il radar inserito nel veicolo segnava una posizione precisa, e lui non si era perso d'animo. Aveva nascosto il veicolo, raggiunto la posizione indicata, e lì aveva trovato Madeline -spaventata ma incolume- ad attenderlo.

Periodicamente il chip scomponeva il corpo della donna e lo spostava in un altro piano spaziotemporale, e periodicamente lui recuperava il veicolo e la raggiungeva per ricominciare una nuova esistenza insieme.

A volte bastavano poche ore per trovarla, a volte un paio di giorni, ma i due non erano mai rimasti separati a lungo.

Si erano amati mentre l'inquisizione bruciava donne innocenti, mentre la guerra devastava il mondo, mentre il mondo scopriva l'elettricità e mentre Roma estendeva i suoi confini. Avevano visto Atene sorgere e l'America venire scoperta. Erano sopravvissuti alle più grandi epidemie e viaggiato in lungo e in largo, sempre assumendo nuove identità e viaggiando insieme, mai un rimpianto per la vita che si erano lasciati alle spalle. Mai un dubbio o un litigio.

Tutto era sempre stato perfetto, e nel sollevare il telo che copriva il veicolo per i viaggi spaziotemporali, Marcel era sicuro che anche questa volta sarebbe stato altrettanto.

Un sonoro raschiare di metallo sul metallo lo fece trasalire. Probabilmente uno dei tiranti che aveva usato per assicurare il telo al terreno aveva urtato qualcosa, ma non ci fece caso preso com'era dalla fretta. Si liberò degli sfarzosi abiti seicenteschi ed entrò nell'abitacolo, facendosi spazio tra i vari oggetti di valore che avevano accumulato durante i loro trentasei viaggi.

Stranamente il veicolo ci mise un paio di minuti ad avviarsi completamente, ma quando lo fece il sensore lampeggiava verde come sempre, quindi lui avviò la macchina e rimase seduto mentre un lampo di luce lo avvolgeva, trascinandolo verso un nuovo mondo.  
  
***  
  
Era una giornata luminosa quando Marcel arrivò alla porta della casa che il radar gli indicava. Il mondo in cui era arrivato questa volta sembrava pacifico, dalle sue conoscenze storiche ricordava in tutto e per tutto l'America dei primi anni duemila, un'ottima cosa, dato che fino a quel momento tranne che in un'occasione erano sempre tornati abbastanza indietro da rimpiangere la mancata esistenza delle docce – e a volte anche del sapone-

Senza nessun pensiero se non quello di riabbracciare in fretta la sua amata, il giovane si avvicinò alla porta e bussò.

Quando vide la sua Madeline aprirgli la porta e fissare su di lui gli occhi di smeraldo il suo cuore scoppiò di gioia e rimase a contemplarla per un attimo, prima di sorriderle.

“Madeline, amore, eccomi!” Esclamò, allargando le braccia per stringerla in un abbraccio.

La donna che aveva davanti, tuttavia, non diede alcun segno di riconoscerlo. Anzi, lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.

“Scusi, ci conosciamo?” Chiese indietreggiando.

“Come... cosa intendi?” Marcel setacciò il viso tanto amato in cerca di un segno di scherzo, ma tutto quello che vide fu terrore.

“Devo chiederle di andare via subito.” Balbettò la donna che aveva davanti.

“Mamma? Chi è alla porta?” Chiamò la voce di un bambino dall'interno della casa.

“Ma... Madeline? Non mi riconosci?” Eppure era sicuro di essere lo stesso di poche ore prima.

“Qui non c'è nessuna Madeline. La prego, vada via o chiamo la polizia.” Disse la donna, riguadagnando un briciolo di sicurezza.

Marcel rimase per un attimo immobile sulla soglia prima di scusarsi a mezza voce e allontanarsi lentamente, girandosi più volte a guardarsi alle spalle.

Non capiva cosa fosse successo, non capiva come fosse possibile. Era sicuro che Madeline non avrebbe mai cercato di abbandonarlo, erano felici insieme. Era anche sicuro che quella che aveva aperto la porta fosse lei. Ma allora come poteva non averlo riconosciuto?

Devastato dal rifiuto che aveva appena ricevuto aveva deciso di tornare al veicolo, che aveva nascosto in un fienile abbandonato appena fuori città, ma quando si avvicinò abbastanza notò che qualcosa non andava.

Qualcuno aveva rimosso il telo di copertura e stava toccando la fiancata destra del veicolo. Avvicinandosi si accorse che era una ragazza. Era bassa, aveva il viso tondeggiante, capelli castani e occhi dello stesso colore che si illuminarono non appena lo vide avvicinarsi.

“Marcel!” Esclamò, avvicinandosi. “Marcel per fortuna ti ho trovato! Non capisco cosa sia successo!” Gli occhi castani si riempirono di lacrime mentre si lanciava ad abbracciarlo, salvo ritrovarsi ad abbracciare il terreno quando lui si scansò.

“Chi sei? Come fai a conoscermi?” Chiese, guardandola dall'alto con disprezzo.

“Sono Madeline! Marcel non mi riconosci?”

“Mi credi un idiota? Non sei Madeline. Come hai fatto a trovarmi? Ti ha mandato mio padre?”

“Marcel non capisci! Qualcosa ha colpito la fiancata del veicolo, il pannello di calibrazione è danneggiato!” Esclamò la ragazza, cercando di alzarsi da terra. “Sono quindici giorni che ti aspetto in questo mondo! Il mio corpo e la mia mente sono stati separati e non riesco a capire perché!”

In preda a una furia che mai aveva sperimentato, Marcel la spinse nuovamente a terra, torreggiando sopra di lei.

“Cosa avete fatto a Madeline? Avete cancellato la sua memoria per prendermi in trappola?” Sbraitò. “Sono partito meno di sei ore fa. Non riuscirete a ingannarmi.”

“Devi credermi, sono io Madeline!” Esclamò lei, in preda ai singhiozzi. “Posso provarlo! Eravamo in Francia fino a sei ore fa! Prima eravamo in India, nel 1400, e prima ancora in Irlanda, durante la carestia! Mi hai chiesto di sposarti sul ponte di una nave diretta in America nel 1910, e abbiamo celebrato la cerimonia in riva al mare il 26 Aprile del 2025!”

Marcel si chinò a sollevarla di peso a quel punto, gli occhi blu accesi di rabbia.

“Per quanto tempo ci avete spiato? Come avete fatto a seguirci?” Sbraitò, con l'unico risultato di far piangere la ragazza ancora più forte.

“Non ti ho seguito, sei tu che segui me! Sono io! Sono Madeline!”

All'ennesima risposta per lui insensata, Marcel la lasciò accasciare nuovamente a terra.

“Sparisci dalla mia vista. Non so chi tu sia, ma la mia Madeline non è una rozza, brutta e grassa ragazzina spettinata. Ha i capelli color dell'oro e gli occhi come smeraldi, la sua pelle p morbida come la seta e il suo sorriso è ciò che di più bello esista al mondo. Non ho altro tempo da perdere con te.” Sibilò, per poi voltarsi e salire sulla macchina ignorando i richiami disperati della ragazza.

Disgustato dall'idea che qualcuno potesse cercare di incastrarlo così si affrettò a spostare il veicolo in uno spazio di stasi tra spazio e tempo, una funzione che aveva inserito personalmente per sfuggire in caso di emergenza.

Lui e Madeline avevano passato così gli ultimi mesi della loro permanenza in Egitto durante la costruzione delle piramidi per evitare di essere catturati e resi schiavi. Si trattava solo di aspettare un indeterminato periodo di tempo, giusto fino a quando il chip di Madeline non avesse fatto nuovamente il suo lavoro spostandola in un altro piano spaziotemporale, per poi seguirla. Ecco perché la macchina era stipata di provviste e libri da leggere.

Inoltre in quel modo avrebbe fatto perdere di sicuro le sue tracce ai suoi inseguitori, e con ogni fortuna Madeline sarebbe stata di nuovo la stessa quando il chip avrebbe ricostruito il suo corpo nel loro nuovo presente.

Non era disposto ad accettare le follie di nessuno. La sua Madeline era stupenda e perfetta. Avrebbe aspettato la luce verde e sarebbe ripartito a cercarla.  
  
***  
  
Felice come non mai, Marcel salì le rampe di scale che lo separavano dall'appartamento di Madeline.

Quella volta era sicuro che fosse lei. Il radar l'aveva segnalata in un grande palazzo con molti appartamenti, e il custode all'ingresso era stato abbastanza gentile da indicargli dove abitasse Madeline.

Il nome era quello, quindi non c'erano dubbi: finalmente avrebbero potuto ricominciare la loro vita insieme.

Aveva perso il conto dei giorni che aveva dovuto aspettare, disperso tra spazio e tempo, ma finalmente la luce verde si era accesa e il veicolo si era messo in moto, con uno strano scricchiolio dalla fiancata destra.

Quando arrivò al dodicesimo piano aveva il fiatone, ma non si fermò. Raggiunse l'appartamento numero trenta b, bussò e non appena la porta si aprì si lanciò dentro, chiamandola.

“Madeline?”

Gli bastò un solo sguardo agli occhi come smeraldi per capire che era lei, e uno sguardo a tutto il resto per impallidire dal terrore.

I capelli color dell'oro erano bianchi, la pelle del viso era solcata da centinaia di rughe, la schiena piegata sotto il peso degli anni, e le mani rattrappite dall'artrite stringevano un fucile, che sparò due colpi dritti in mezzo al petto dell'uomo.

Accasciandosi senza fiato, Marcel non ebbe neanche la forza di gemere dal dolore.

“Settant'anni. Ti ho aspettato per settant'anni.” Disse la donna, avvicinandosi con passo zoppicante. “Vent'anni li ho passati nell'altro mondo. Da sola. Cercando di sopravvivere. Finché una macchina non ha investito il mio corpo, creando uno shock nel microchip. Quello mi ha trasportata in questo mondo, ha riunito la mia anima al mio corpo. Ma ero ferita, mi hanno operata e hanno rimosso il chip. Ho impiegato anni della mia vita a cercare di costruirne un altro uguale, a sperare che arrivassi a me in qualche modo. Ma non ci sono riuscita. Ti ho aspettato ogni giorno per cinquant'anni, sperando che saresti arrivato. Ma non è servito perché non potevi darmi ascolto! Non potevi credere che una rozza, brutta e grassa ragazzina spettinata fosse la donna che amavi nonostante ne avessi ogni prova! Avresti dovuto amarmi lo stesso. Avresti dovuto amarmi anche adesso. Ma ho aspettato troppo per sentirmi rifiutare di nuovo. Se non sei stato capace di amare semplicemente chi ero in un altro corpo, di certo non sei capace di amare chi sono.” Terminò, prima di rendersi conto di aver parlato con un cadavere per tutto il tempo, dato che Marcel era morto praticamente sul colpo.

Sospirando, Madeline si avviò zoppicando verso la sua camera da letto, asciugando le lacrime che le rigavano il volto anziano.

Aveva passato cinquant'anni a cercare di riprodurre il chip, ma non ci era riuscita. In compenso, era riuscita a produrre un'altra macchina per gli spostamenti spaziotemporali. Aveva esitato ad usarla perché questa l'avrebbe definitivamente separata da Marcel, e si era rifiutata di sparire senza prima dirgli addio. Ma ora sentiva di meritare un'ultima possibilità.

Aiutandosi con entrambe le mani si issò lentamente sul sedile, attivò il macchinario, e quando sentì bussare alla porta d'ingresso, mentre qualcuno urlava di aver sentito degli spari, semplicemente premette il pulsante e sparì.  
  
***  
  
La mensa era affollata e rumorosa come sempre, e come sempre la giovane ragazza dai capelli color dell'oro e gli occhi di smeraldo sedeva da sola in un tavolo all'angolo dello stanzone, leggendo un libro e ignorando tutto ciò che la circondava.

Quella stupida scuola le toglieva tempo ed energie, ma non aveva messo in conto che ritrovandosi a vagare per il mondo da sola con l'aspetto di una dodicenne qualcuno avrebbe potuto notare che qualcosa non andava. Alla fine i servizi sociali erano intervenuti ed eccola lì cinque anni dopo, la perfetta studentessa modello dal passato misterioso in un anonimo liceo di provincia, in America.

Per l'ennesima volta quel giorno durante la lezione di fisica, quando aveva cercato di spiegare la sua teoria sullo spaziotempo e la possibilità di viaggiare, uno dei suoi compagni aveva avuto la brillante idea di contraddirla in ogni modo possibile, facendole passare la voglia di continuare a spiegarsi.

Aveva capito da tempo che le scuole superiori non erano il terreno migliore per sviluppare la sua teoria, ma aveva tutta l'intenzione di fare del suo meglio per portare avanti il lavoro che aveva iniziato all'università.

Si trovava nel 2018, le Proust Industries non sarebbero nate prima del 2087, aveva tutto il tempo per rubare tutti i brevetti al suo futuro “suocero” e fare la vita che aveva sempre desiderato, anche se sarebbe stata da sola.

Il rumore di un vassoio che veniva posato di fronte a lei la fece trasalire, e si trovò a guardare negli occhi il ragazzo che aveva passato tutta la lezione di fisica a interromperla.

“Ehi!” La salutò, guardandola con un paio di incredibili occhi blu. “Senti, so che non abbiamo mai parlato fuori dalle lezioni di fisica, forse non sai nemmeno come mi chiamo.” Iniziò a parlare, senza perdere tempo.

Lei si limitò a fissarlo senza dire una parola.

“Volevo scusarmi, credo di aver esagerato oggi, continuo a interromperti ma... non riesco a trattenermi. Hai delle idee così chiare, mi interessano molto, vorrei solo capirne di più!” Cercò di spiegarsi, arrossendo di più con ogni parola. “Mi chiamo Marcel, comunque. Tu sei Madeline, giusto?”

Lei lo guardò stranita. Non aveva niente di simile a Marcel, se non il nome e gli occhi, eppure c'era qualcosa in quel ragazzo che non le ispirava la repulsione che le generavano gli altri ragazzini che la circondavano.

Madeline annuì.

“Okay, allora, vorrei parlare con te della tua teoria dei viaggi nel tempo. Davvero. Che ne dici, ricominciamo da capo?” Chiese, lanciandole un sorriso imbarazzato.

Lei ci mise un attimo prima di decidere.

“Va bene. Ricominciamo da capo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto la mia storia! Spero che vi sia piaciuta e che vi andrà di lasciare un commentino magari!  
> Si tratta di una storiella che mi è venuta in mente questa mattina, si tratta di un singolo capitolo e non fa parte di una raccolta, è semplicemente fine a se stessa!


End file.
